SOLO TU VOZ
by gigi.z
Summary: T2H. Isabella swan sabia que no era muy inteligente por su parte tener una conversación intima por teléfono con un desconocido... aunque había algo muy familiar en la voz de aquel hombre. summary completo adentro. minific
1. Chapter 1

HOLA

**Bueno este es mi primer fan fic espero que les guste, los capítulos son algo largos pero teniendo en cuenta que es un minific creo que esta bien**

**Summary**

**Isabella swan sabia que no era muy inteligente por su parte tener una conversación intima por teléfono con un desconocido... aunque había algo muy familiar en la voz de aquel hombre.**

**Edward cullen estaba empezando a desesperarse al ver que no conseguía nada con Isabella, su guapísima vecina. Entonces, una noche, marco un número equivocado, y la charla le mantuvo en trance durante horas... aunque también hizo que edward se sintiera terriblemente culpable**

Puse los significados de 2 palabras probablemente ya lo sepan pero es por si acaso ******************* Capítulo 1

—ESTO sí que es algo que no me esperaba yo.

Bella swan estaba de pie junto a una máquina de discos para elegir un título y levantó los ojos hacia el hombre que acababa de hablar.

—¿Cómo?

Paul, un cliente habitual de aquel bar, no contestó sino que simplemente miro hacia la puerta.

Bella se dio la vuelta. Un hombre estaba abriéndola para dejar salir a una mujer, y cuando ambos estuvieron fuera, la mujer se cogió de su brazo. Bella, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, se sentó junto a paul.

—¿Me equivoco, o ese tipo había venido aquí conti­go?—le preguntó él.

Bella asintió con las mejillas al rojo vivo de humilla­ción.

—No te equivocas. Estábamos juntos. Me había di­cho que iba al baño.

—¡Qué canalla! Mira bella, a ti no te conozco mucho, pero a él sí. Jacob black es un tipo majo, pero tiene una in­creíble debilidad por leah clearwater. El año pasado ella se casó con otro tipo, y él anduvo alicaído durante un tiem­po, pero después parecía que lo había superado. Ayer oí decir que ella ha dejado a su marido—concluyó.

Bella no podía creer que estaba sentada en la mesa de un bar que no le gustaba demasiado, hablando con un hombre al que realmente no conocía sobre otro hombre que acababa de plantarla sin tan siquiera decirle adiós.

—No te preocupes, paul. No conocía bien a Jacob. Hace sólo dos semanas que habíamos empezado a salir.

Paul cabeceó y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Aun así, es una canallada lo que ha hecho.

Bella se puso en pie y dejó dinero sobre la mesa para pagar su bebida.

—En eso estamos completamente de acuerdo, paul.

Bella salió del bar y se subió el cuello del abrigo. Pod­ía haber llamado a un taxi, pero su apartamento queda­ba a tan sólo unas manzanas de distancia, así que, dando zancadas a los copos de nieve que quedaban en el suelo, se encaminó hacia su casa, intentando no pensar en Jacob black. La verdad es que no debería dolerle demasiado, le dijo. Su vida amorosa llevaba siendo un infierno desde...­

—¡Desde siempre!—dijo en voz alta, y si alguno de los que pasaban se dio cuenta de que iba hablando sola, ni siquiera la miró. Así es Nueva York... pensó bella.

Cuando llegó al diminuto estudio donde vivía, bella no sabía bien si enfadarse con Jacob por haberse compor­tado como un marrano o si consigo misma por sentirse tan herida. Unas lágrimas de rabia brillaron en sus ojos mientras colgaba el abrigo, y de pronto sonó el teléfono.

—Cállate—le gritó bella—. No quiero hablar con na­die. No quiero que sepa nadie que un tipo que ni siquiera me gustaba de verdad me ha dejado plantada.

Pero el teléfono siguió sonando, y bella por fin se de­cidió a descolgarlo.

—¿Qué?—espetó.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Addis?

Una voz masculina y desconocida, con el clásico acento de Brooklyn, además de un extraño ruido nasal, la saludó. Daba lo mismo si conocía a aquel hombre como si no. Era eso, un hombre, y todos ellos eran unos creti­nos.

—No, no soy Addis; pero aunque Addis estuvie­ra aquí no te lo diría, porque eres un hombre y cualquier mujer inteligente los despreciaría porque eso es lo único que se merecen.

Hubo un nuevo silencio.

—Eh... lo siento. ¿Es el 555.56.82?

—No. Este es el 5683.

Seguramente no debería haberle dado su número, porque si se trataba de un pervertido, podía volver a lla­marla para molestar.

—Lo siento, estaba intentando llamar a mi hermana.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes una hermana que se llama Addis?

La voz al otro lado del teléfono suspiró.

—Addis no, Alice.

Estuvo a punto de colgar, pero de repente se le ocurrió.

—Ah, Alice

—Eso. Siento haberte molestado. Y si no te importa que te lo diga, no deberías haberle dado tu número a un extraño.

Bella apretó el auricular y deseó que fuese el cuello de aquel estúpido desconocido.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Puedo darle mi número de teléfono a quien me plazca, y si quieres saber más, para mí todos los hombres son extraños. Lo que pasa es que unos son más hábiles que otros en disi­mularlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que algún tipo te ha dejado plantada?

Bella estuvo a punto de gritarle una grosería, pero se detuvo. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón.

—Sí, muchas gracias por preguntar; espero que mue­ras de alguna enfermedad horrible y sólo masculina—espetó y colgó el teléfono.

Después se acercó a la cocina, de la que solo le separaba su salón que era a su vez, parte de su dormitorio. Abrió de un tirón la puerta de un armario, cogió una taza de café y justo cuando estaba llenando de agua la te­tera el teléfono volvió a sonar. Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

­

—¿hola?

—Mire señorita, siento haber herido sus sentimientos­

Bella se dejó caer en el sillón que tenía junto al teléfo­no

—No ha herido mis sentimientos. Eso lo ha hecho otra persona. ¿Qué le pasa a su voz?

—Estoy resfriado.

—Ah... bueno, pues tómese una buena sopa y beba mucho jugo de naranja. ¿Se ha tomado alguna aspirina?

Para despotricar tanto de los hombres, había que re­conocer que bella swan tenía una tremenda vena mater­nal.

—Por eso llamaba a mi hermana Alice. Me he quedado sin jugo de naranja. Por eso marqué su número y la he insultado sin querer.

Bella no pudo por menos que sonreír. Aquella situa­ción era verdaderamente ridícula.

—No me ha insultado. Eso también lo ha hecho otro hombre. Simplemente ha llamado en el momento equi­vocado.

—No todos los hombres son unos patanes.

—Lo sé—suspiró bella—. Lo que pasa es que los po­cos que lo son salen siempre conmigo. Sé que no soy atractiva, pero creo que aunque sólo fuese una vez, po­dría conocer a un hombre normal, con una vida normal que quisiera salir conmigo de forma normal, y no que me diga que va al baño y que luego se vaya con otra mujer.

—Eso es una cabronada—dijo la voz—. Espero que no hubiera estado saliendo con ese tipo mucho tiempo.

—No. Sólo unas cuantas veces. Lo que pasa es que es difícil digerirlo.

Bella se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaba contándo­le cosas a un extraño que quizás no compartiese ni si­quiera con sus mejores amigas. Pero había una explica­ción. De esta forma no tendría que soportar miradas de compasión o torpes intentos de alegrarla.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón. ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso de que no es atractiva? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿No irá a pregun­tarme ahora cómo voy vestida?

—No sea ridícula. Sólo me preguntaba por qué no se parece atractiva.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Supongo que soy normal, pero no especialmente guapa. Tengo la cara muy redonda, y los muslos muy gordos.

Bella le oyó reírse y después toser.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero las mujeres siempre dicen esas cosas. Pero aunque fuese verdad. ¿por qué no va a un gimnasio a ponerse en forma? y no tengo ni idea de qué quiere decir con lo de su cara.

Bella se sonrió. La verdad es que su misterioso ami­go tenía razón. No tenía por qué quejarse. Era atracti­va, incluso bonita, pero nunca se había considerado guapa.

—Vale, vale. Quizás tenga razón. No me hace gracia admitirlo, pero la verdad es que me ha hecho sentirme mejor. Gracias.

—No hay problema.

—Ahora llame a Alice para que le lleve un buen jugo de naranja.

—De acuerdo. Espero hablar con usted en alguna otra ocasión.

—Claro. Hasta otro día.

Al día siguiente…

—¿¡Que hiciste qué!?

Bella sonrió a su ayudante. La librería estaba a punto de abrir y rosalie se había quedado de piedra cuando bella le había contado todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior

—Que dejé que un tipo que había llamado a mi casa por error hiciese de psicólogo durante un rato. Era muy agradable, aunque tenía un tremendo resfriado y a veces era difícil entenderlo.

—Estás loca. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de chiflado po­día ser? Ahora podría volver a llamarte para decirte obs­cenidades.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Anoche tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo y no lo hizo. ¿Qué crees que puede pasar? ¿Qué me llame hoy y me diga que ayer se le olvidó decírmelas? Sé que te pa­recerá raro, pero pasé un buen rato. Está bien poder ha­blar con alguien sin temor a que vaya a tener repercusio­nes en un futuro. No lo conozco, y él no me conoce. No tenía que preocuparme por lo que pensase de mí si decía alguna estupidez.

Rose abrió la puerta de la tienda y dio la vuelta al cartel de cerrado.

—Bueno... supongo que después de lo que has pasado, no podías pensar demasiado claro. De todas formas, si yo estuviese en tu lugar, le daba un puñe­tazo en las mismísimas narices a jacob black. No, mejor aún: le mandaba una de esas rosas negras, o algo desagradable, como una rata, por ejemplo. Hay una empresa que se dedica a entregar toda clase de cosas raras. Una rata para otra rata. Me gusta la idea.

Bella estaba preparando las cajas registradoras y se echó a reír.

—Hay una especie de justicia poética en esas cosas, pero si quieres que te diga la verdad, no me gustaría dar­le la satisfacción de que pensase que me importaba tanto. Además, es que no es verdad.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. Puedes burlarte todo lo que quie­ras de mi psicólogo anónimo, pero me sirvió de mucho hablar con él anoche. Es más, hasta voy a empezar a ha­cer ejercicios.

En ese momento entró un cliente, pero como parecía con intención de hojear, siguieron hablando.

—¿De verdad? Eso es estupendo. Yo tengo que ad­mitir que me he rajado de las clases de aeróbic. No esta­ba lo bastante motivada. Si vas con alguien, es más di­vertido. Además, se acerca el verano y tengo que ponerme en forma.

Bella asintió.

—Yo también. Mis muslos y yo hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida: ellos quieren seguir tal y como están y yo quiero que adelgacen.

—No tienes por qué perder peso—contestó rose—. Creo que lo tuyo es un complejo que no tiene nada que ver con tus muslos.

—De niña era regordeta, y aunque puede que no ne­cesite perder peso, lo que sí que necesito es hacer ejerci­cio para tonificar mis músculos. Dejar que el cuerpo se ponga fofo y blandengue no es bueno para la confianza en uno mismo. Hacer ejercicio regularmente te ayuda a sentirte mejor.

—Así es—asintió rose.

—Pero no sé si quiero hacer aeróbic. Creo que me aburriría haciendo lo mismo todo el tiempo.

—Es verdad; esa es una de las razones por las que lo he dejado. Quizás pudiésemos probar con algo diferente, como nadar, o correr dos días a la semana y hacer aeróbic los otros tres.

Bella hizo un mueca.

—Eso es demasiado.

—No creas. El otro día vi a un médico en la televi­sión que decía que para obtener algún beneficio real, tie­nes que hacer ejercicio al menos cuatro días a la semana.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero olvídate de lo de correr.

Rose suspiró.

—Podrías ponerte un sujetador de los que sujetan mucho.

Bella apretó los dientes. Esa era la parte de su cuerpo que en su opinión sí que debería adelgazar.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. De correr nada.

—Vale, vale. Entonces, ¿qué tal la natación?

—No sé. Nunca he sido muy buena nadadora. ¿Esas son todas las opciones que tenemos? ¿No podemos limi­tamos a caminar?

—Sí, pero hace falta más tiempo para conseguir el mismo resultado.

—¿Y qué? Yo no tengo prisa.

—Quizás... podríamos probar a montar en bici—su­girió rose con ojos brillantes.

—¿En Brooklyn? Es muy peligroso.

—Hay mucha gente que monta en los parques o en la alameda—insistió rose—. Hay caminos especiales para bicis. Además, te apuesto lo que quieras a que edward nos haría un buen descuento.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—No sé.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes? edward cullen es muy guapo, muy musculoso y muy soltero. ¿Qué puedes tener en contra de él?

—Supongo que nada. No me gusta la forma en que me mira.

—¿Pues cómo te mira? ¿Es que babea, jadea o algo así?

—Claro que no. Es que... no sé... digamos que le cuesta mucho trabajo mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo que quieres decir es que ha sido lo bastante descarado para mirarte al pecho.

Bella miró inmediatamente al cliente que curioseaba por la tienda, pero parecía no haber oído nada.

—No me gusta que los hombres me miren así—con­testó a rose, que la miraba desafiante—. Dejan muy claro que no están interesados en mí como persona, sino sólo en el tamaño de mis... atributos.

Rose miró hacia el techo desesperada.

—¿Pero tú te has mirado al espejo, bella? Muchas mujeres matarían para tener unos "atributos" como los tuyos. De hecho hay algunas que pagan dinero para que un médico...

—Sí, sí—le interrumpió bella—. Ya me has cantado antes esa canción

—¿Pero qué te pasa? Tu peso está en proporción a tu estatura, no tienes celulitis ni esos pequeños rollitos de grasa que se hacen en la cintura. De acuerdo en que tie­nes unos pechos algo más grandes que la mayoría de mu­jeres, pero esa queja no creo que genere muchas simpatí­as entre tus congéneres. Especialmente si como yo, les ha tocado la otra cara de la moneda.

—Shh... rose, baja la voz.

Lo que ocurría de verdad es que bella sentía que la gente la miraba. Recordaba bien cómo la habían mirado en el instituto y en la universidad. No es cierto que hu­biera sido una adolescente regordeta; sólo demasiado de­sarrollada para su edad. Las otras chicas la envidiaban, y sus miradas eran desconcertantes, pero aún así, no eran nada comparadas con las de los chicos.

Recordar aquellos tiempos siempre la deprimía. ¿Por qué no olvidarlo de una vez? Al hacerse mayor, su cuer­po se había alargado en general y rellenado también en otros sitios, con lo que su pecho ya no llamaba tanto la atención. O al menos, eso era lo que bella intentaba de­cirse.

******************************

—Sí, este es un sitio ideal para conocer chicas. Desde luego te metiste en el negocio adecuado. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor y dime: ¿qué ves?

edward parpadeó sorprendido y sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues veo a dos hombres velludos y altos mirando bicicletas de montaña.

—cullen, me doy perfecta cuenta de que has estado enfermo hace poco, pero sé que no estás muerto. En aquel lado.

Edward siguió la indicación de emmett hacia un expositor de neumáticos de bicicletas y al lado vio a dos mujeres jóvenes probándose cascos.

—Mm... No están mal.

—¿Que no están mal? Lo que están es muy bien: buen tono muscular, glúteos en buenas condiciones...

—Ya, ya; ya te entendi—sonrió edward—. Lo que pasa es que te olvidas de que yo trabajo aquí y veo esa clase de mujeres todos los días.

—Eso; encima, restriégamelo por las narices—se quejó emmett—. ¿Y qué? ¿Es que te has vuelto inmune a las mujeres bonitas con cuerpos bonitos?

—Claro que no. Pero tiene que ser algo realmente es­pecial para que me llame la atención, no como a ti, que con que tenga un cromosoma X y un poco de carmín, te basta.

—Sigue, sigue; puedes divertirte a mi costa. Deduzco que no te has cruzado con ninguna de esas "especiales" últimamente.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que sí que la has visto. Pues debe ser la leche. ¿Quién es?

—Lleva la librería de al lado. Sólo he hablado con ella una vez, pero no creo que le interese.

—¿De verdad? Qué raro. Debe estar haciéndose la dura. Así que una intelectual, ¿eh? No me parece propio de ti, edward.

En aquel momento les interrumpieron los dos hom­bres que habían estado mirando las bicicletas de montaña para preguntarle a edward varias cosas. Uno de ellos pidió una bicicleta especial, y cuando salían, dejaron la puerta abierta a dos mujeres que entraban.

—Mira, mira—susurró emmett—. Echa un vistazo. Dos nenas al frente.

—¿Sabes, emmett? Si alguna de las mujeres con las que intentas salir te oyera que la llamas "nena" o "chica", no volverías a conseguir una cita con ella en toda tu vida.

Emmett se limitó a sonreír.

Edward se quedó mirando a las mujeres que acababan de entrar y las saludó con la mano. Una de ellas le son­rió, pero la otra miró hacia el otro lado.

—Esa es mi vecina de al lado—dijo edward en voz baja.

—No es justo—protestó emmett—. Mi vecino de al lado es un charcutero que se llama Murray. ¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿Quién es su amiga? Bueno, dime primero cuál es tu vecina.

—La que tiene unas fantásticas...

—Fantásticas de verdad.

—... piernas.

Emmett pareció confundido.

—Ah, sí, eso también. ¿Es que sale con algún mafio­so? ¿Por qué no has hecho algo ya con tu legendario en­canto, cullen?

Edward esperó a que las dos se hubieran alejado y no pudieran oírles.

—Se llama bella swan y su amiga es rosalie no-sé-­qué. No creo que le guste. Me refiero a bella. Nos cono­cimos hace una semana y me pareció muy fría.

—¿Fría? ¿Con un cuerpo como ese? Imposible. Es­pera un momento. Hace dos semanas que has abierto esta tienda, ¿y sólo la has visto una vez?

Edward asintió.

—He estado ocupado.

—Ya, ya. Construir el imperio de la bicicleta ocupa todo tu tiempo. Yo también soy un joven emprendedor y dinámico, pero jamás permitiría que algo como mi carrera se interpusiera entre mí y los mejores placeres de la vida. Creía que los dos estábamos de acuerdo en ese punto. A lo mejor ese catarro te ha afectado no sólo a la voz, sino a la cabeza. Además, con la nariz tapada te sale el acento.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé. Me sale cada vez que me constipo. Ayer es­taba aun peor; casi ni me entendía yo mismo. Alice me trajo jugo de naranja y con eso y las pastillas, estoy mucho mejor.

Edward recordó el número equivocado al que había llamado la noche anterior y sonrió. Había encontrado tan enfa­dada a aquella chica que había estado hablando con un desconocido casi diez minutos. Lo que le había llamado la atención de ella es que sin conocerle se hubiese preo­cupado de decirle que debía cuidarse el catarro. ¿Cómo sería aquella chica? No había mucha gente que se com­padeciera de un completo extraño.

—Creo que vienen hacia aquí—anunció emmett—. Por un momento he creído que se iban a marchar.

—Hola—dijo rosalie cuando ella y bella se aproxi­maron al mostrador.

—Hola. Me alegro de volver a verlas. Les presento a emmett cullen, mi hermano. Ellas son bella swan y rosalie... lo siento, no recuerdo tu apellido.

—Es Hale. Creo que no te lo había dicho, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Me alegro de conocerte, emmett.

Edward se volvió hacia bella e intentó controlar su acen­to y la voz nasal que le quedaba del catarro.

—¿Habéis cerrado ya hoy?—le preguntó.

—Sí—contestó ella.

—bella y yo hemos tomado la decisión de empezar a pedalear.

—¿En serio?—preguntó edward, y apartó los ojos de bella que observaba algo con excesivo interés. Tenía la impresión de que había sido idea de rosalie lo de la bici­cleta—. Pues qué suerte he tenido de abrir al lado de su librería.

—Sí, edward es un gran empresario—explicó emmett—. Tiene otra tienda en Queens.

—¿Ah, sí?—preguntó bella, mirándole por fin a los ojos.

—Sí. Quise haber abierto primero aquí, pero no he podido conseguir el local adecuado hasta ahora.

—Es difícil—asintió ella—. Mucha gente nos llama a la tienda para saber si tenemos intención de mudarnos. Antes había una barbería donde tenemos la librería, pero el propietario se retiró hace unos cuatro meses.

Edward frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Qué había en aquella mujer que le resultaba familiar? Pero si sólo ha­cía una semana que la había conocido...

—Yo también compré este local hace cuatro meses—dijo—. Tardé un tiempo en renovarlo, aunque la parte de arriba no necesitó tanto trabajo como esta.

—¿La parte de arriba?

Emmett asintió a la pregunta de rosalie.

—Sí. Hay un apartamento con dos dormitorios sobre la tienda. Está muy bien. Edward compró una tienda y un piso por el mismo precio. Muy agudo, ¿verdad?

Rosalie sonrió.

—bella también vive sobre la librería. Vuestras esca­leras de emergencia casi se tocan, así que supongo que os habréis visto muchas veces por la ventana.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Yo no diría que muchas.

Edward decidió que en aquella ocasión, lo más inteli­gente sería ponerse del lado de bella.

—Es verdad. Aunque supongo que si necesitases ayuda, con un grito yo podría oírte.

—Supongo que sí. Gracias por la idea.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Y ahora qué había hecho? No tenía muy claro si bella era una esnob **(n/a esnob ****es una persona que imita con afectación las maneras, opiniones, etc.,)**o sólo tímida.

—De todas formas, es una buena cosa vivir sobre el lugar de trabajo. Te ahorras un montón de dinero en alqui­leres.

Bella asintió.

—Sí. Mi apartamento es propiedad de la cadena de li­brerías para la que trabajamos, así que tengo que pagar al­quiler, pero no se portan mal. Desde luego no es más que un pequeño estudio. No tiene nada que ver con el tuyo.

Alguien carraspeó, y edward despegó los ojos de las curvas de bella.

—¿Que no es tan grande? Qué pena.

¿Pero qué demonios había hecho? Si las miradas pu­dieran matar, la de aquella chica le hubiera asesinado por congelación.

—Veníamos a ver si nos enseñas alguna bici. No queremos de esas carísimas y últimos modelos. Se trata sólo de hacer ejercicio.

—rose, quizás debiéramos pensárnoslo un poco más despacio—sugirió bella.

—No—cortó rosalie con firmeza—. Hemos estado hablando de esto todo el día, así que dejemos ya de ha­blar y empecemos a pedalear.

Edward seguía sin comprender qué había hecho para que bella se hubiera convertido en un bloque de hielo, y dándole vueltas a eso en la cabeza, se acercó a un expo­sitor donde estaban las bicicletas de cinco y diez veloci­dades, y comenzó a explicarles sus ventajas.

—¿Tenéis pensado montar muy a menudo?

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—Eso dependerá de lo mucho que nos guste, pero lo más probable es que dos o tres veces por semana.

—En ese caso, podríais comprarlas de segunda mano y después, si les gusta de verdad, ya se comprarian algo mejor.

—¿También vendes tú de segunda mano?

—Sí. Suelo comprar varias al mes y yo las preparo.

—Nosotras vendemos también libros nuevos y usa­dos, claro que, nosotras les llamamos libros "raros".

Emmett y rosalie se echaron a reír, y edward sonrió a bella, que le devolvió la sonrisa a regañadientes.

—Vamos a verlas—dijo edward—. Están en este otro expositor.

—¿Y estas bicis son usadas?—preguntó rosalie, pa­sando la mano por el sillín de una de ellas.

—Sí. Pero tienen cámaras y asientos nuevos, y la ma­yoría también tienen pintura nueva.

—Me gusta esta roja—dijo rosalie y sonriendo se volvió a bella—. ¿Qué te parece?

Bella asintió.

—A mí la azul.

—¿Por qué no se dan una vuelta con ellas por el ba­rrio para probarlas?

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes fiarte de nosotras?—bromeó rosalie.

—Creo que sí. Al fin y al cabo, sé dónde trabajáis y donde vive bella. No tardéis mucho. Cierro dentro de una hora.

Edward tuvo la impresión de que bella iba a rechazar la idea, pero rose se apresuró a contestar:

—De acuerdo. No tardaremos muchos. Sólo daremos una vuelta al bloque. Si las compramos, ya pensaremos dónde ir mañana.

—¿Sabéis ya dónde quieren ir a montar?

bella tenía la vista fija en unas perchas de ropa depor­tiva que tenía a su derecha, y edward estuvo a punto de pre­guntarle qué le había hecho, pero dado que vivían y tra­bajaban puerta con puerta, sería mejor guardar silencio.

—Seguramente iremos al parque; o quizás a la alameda—contestó rosalie, ya que bella seguía callada.

—Las mejores horas son por la mañana temprano y antes y después de comer, porque por la tarde sale todo el mundo.

—Gracias por el consejo—contestó bella, casi sin mirarle.

Rosalie parecía molesta, pero se encogió de hombros y salió de la tienda con su bici detrás de bella.

—Volveremos en media hora, edward.

—No se preocupen.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, emmett se echó a reír.

—¡Si no lo veo no lo creo!

edward sabía perfectamente bien a qué se refería, pero se hizo el despistado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? Que esa chica no sólo te ha dado una ducha de agua fría, sino que ha estado a punto de congelarte con la mirada... creí que iba a tener que buscarte un jer­sey.

—No lo sé. Creo que le gusto.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Debes padecer alguna clase de ilusión óptica. Esa chica no te daría un vaso de agua aunque tuvieras el pelo envuelto en llamas.

La nota desafiante de la voz de emmett no le pasó desa­percibida, pero por el momento prefirió ignorarla, por­que había algo en bella swan que le llamaba la atención. Quizá esa sensación de conocerla de antes o de otro sitio.

—Hay algo en esa chica, emmett—dijo lentamente.

—¡Claro que hay algo!—se rió emmett .

—No es eso. Hay algo más. Algo en su voz.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, si casi no ha dicho ni palabra?

En ese momento entraron dos nuevos clientes y emmett se despidió. Pero incluso mientras los atendía, edward no podía quitarse de la cabeza qué demonios tendría bella swan que le resultaba tan familiar.

********************************************

—¿Qué te pasa, bella?

Estaban a unas seis manzanas de la tienda de bicis y se habían detenido en un semáforo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Te has quedado callada como un muerto en la tienda de edward. Tan pronto estás bien como te conviertes en un cubito de hielo. Creo que edward estaba muy interesado en ti al principio, pero des­pués de que le congelaras, ha debido pensar que eras tú la que no quería saber nada.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Y puede que sea así. ¿Por qué has dado por senta­do que automáticamente iba a estar interesada en él?

—No lo sé. ¿Quizás porque es guapo, tiene un cuerpo impresionante y es capaz de articular tres palabras en una frase inteligente? Ojalá me hubiera mirado a mí de la forma en que te ha mirado a ti.

—¿Y puede saberse cómo me ha mirado?

Rosalie miró hacia el cielo desesperada.

—Pues como si fuese un hombre muerto de sed y tú fueses la última bebida de todo el continente.

—De eso nada.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si creía que ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de que te había mirado!

bella suspiró.

—De lo único que me he dado cuenta es de que esta­ba más interesado por mí del cuello para abajo que de el cuello para arriba.

—¡Ajá! Así que sí que te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?

—¿Y cómo no? Ha estado todo el rato hablándome al pecho.

El semáforo se puso en verde y cruzaron la calle para entrar en el parque. Rose se paró de nuevo en la acera de enfrente, y bella se detuvo resignada a su lado. Le es­peraba otra de sus reprimendas. Rosalie esperó hasta que bella la miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Los hombres van a mirarte siempre, bells; no pue­den evitarlo. De todas formas, no me ha parecido ver que edward babeara o algo así. Simplemente te miraba. Me dio unaenvidia tremenda.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí que lo es. Al menos durante un par de segundos.

—Creía que ya te habías acostumbrado a las miradas.

—Nunca me acostumbraré—murmuró bella.

—¿De verdad te molesta tanto?

—No. Al menos no tanto como antes. Tienes razón; es algo estúpido.

—Yo nunca he dicho que sea una estupidez. Todos tenemos obsesiones con nuestro cuerpo. La mía es con mi nariz.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu nariz?

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—En tu opinión no le pasa nada, pero en la mía, es demasiado grande.

—No lo es.

—Gracias, pero no te creo, igual que tú no me crees a mí. Pero no vamos a dejar que esas cosas condicionen nuestra personalidad, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no. Intentaré no dejarme arrastrar, pero...

—¡No hay peros que valgan! Limítate a sonreír y a pensar que todos los hombres están interesados en ti úni­ca y exclusivamente por tu mente.

—No creo que pueda llegar a tanto—contestó bella, sonriendo.

—Bueno, pues haz lo que puedas. Piensa en lo bien que nos vamos a sentir cuando llevemos ya varias sema­nas dando pedales por Brooklyn con nuestras bicis nue­vas. A mí me gusta la mía. Mañana por la mañana pode­mos empezar con nuestro programa de ejercicios, y así después los hombres no te mirarán solo al pecho, sino también al resto de tu cuerpo: las piernas, el trasero...

—¡Lo que me faltaba!—gimió bella.

—Lo que nos hace falta a las dos. A mí un buen tra­sero y quizás el hermano de edward, emmett. ¿Qué te ha pa­recido?

—Me ha parecido majo**(n/a simpatico)** —contestó bella. Aunque la verdad es que tenía que concentrarse mucho para recor­dar algo en concreto de él. Había estado demasiado absorbida por edward cullen como para fijarse en su amigo.

—A mí también. Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la tienda y paguemos las bicis.

Mientras volvían, bella estuvo pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga. Aunque sólo fuese por una vez, le gustaría hablar con un hombre cuyos ojos no se aparta­ran constantemente de su rostro.

*************

**Largo ¿no?**

**Espero que les guste para continuarlo**

**Cuídense**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

**Gracias por sus reviews **

**La historia no es tan corta va a ser de 10 capítulos**

Capítulo 2

Edward entró en su apartamento y tiró el casco en el sofá. Se había ido a dar una vuelta después de ha­berles vendido las bicis a Bella y Rosalie y haber cerrado la tienda, y durante todo el paseo no había sido capaz de quitarse a Bella de la cabeza.

El teléfono sonó justo en aquel momento y lo cogió en la extensión que tenía en la cocina.

—¿hola?

—Ya estás mejor del catarro, ¿eh?

—Alice... Sí, ya casi estoy bien. Creo que los litros de jugo de naranja que me trajiste lo han ahogado.

Su hermana se echó a reír.

—Me alegro. Y eso sin hablar de la sopa de pollo.

—Por supuesto, sin hablar de la sopa...

Edward se acordó de lo que la mujer a la que había lla­mado por error la noche anterior le había dicho sobre el catarro, y entonces recordó que su voz... No podía ser. ¿O quizás...?

—¿Edward? ¡Edward Anthony Cullen!—como Alice no conseguía respuesta, añadió con voz cantarina—: ¿eddie?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No me llames eddie.

—No es culpa mía que no me estuvieras escuchando—contestó Alice entre risas—. Y tampoco es culpa mía que papá quisiera llamarte así como el abuelo. Supongo que es cosa de hombres. Seguro que tú también terminarás por llamar a tu hijo Edward Anthony Cullen tercero—De eso nada. Ya he tenido bastantes confusiones mientras era pequeño. No quiero echarle esa carga a un hijo mío.

—Ya veremos. De todas formas, yo llamaba para asegurarme de que no te habías muerto del resfriado.

—Muchas gracias, hermanita.

—De nada, hermanito. ¿Vas a ir a casa este fin de se­ mana?

—Seguramente. ¿Y tú?

—Supongo que sí. A Jasper le gusta ir a ver a sus suegros.

—¡Claro! Si yo fuese él, también me gustaría. Cada vez que va le tienen un regalo.

—Lo sé. Le miman demasiado. Bueno, tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos.

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Alice.

Edward colgó el auricular y se quedó mirando los núme­ros. ¿Qué número le había dicho aquella mujer? El de Alice era el 555.56.82, y obviamente el cambio era sólo de un número, pero ¿era el primero o el último? De­bía haber sido el último. Era poco probable que hubiese confundido el cinco porque era el último de una fila. De lo que no estaba seguro era de si era un uno o un tres. Cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades.

Descolgó el auricular, marcó el número y esperó. Una llamada. Dos. Tres.

—¿hola?

¿Era ella? Edward carraspeó antes de hablar y se con­centró en su acento.

—Hola, soy... mm... el que anoche se equivocó de número, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí. Claro. Estás mejor del catarro, ¿verdad?

Edward sonrió. Era ella.

—Sí, sí, mucho mejor. Creo que ha sido el jugo de naranja. Sólo quería llamar para ver qué tal estabas. Ano­che me pareció que estabas muy enfadada.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero se me ha pasado ense­guida. Él no era lo bastante importante para que me du­rase mucho el enfado.

—Eso está bien. Mm... oye, no te importará que te haya vuelto a llamar, ¿verdad? Bueno, sé que no me co­noces y todo eso, y que muchas mujeres colgarían el te­léfono para llamar a la policía.

Bella suspiró.

—Supongo que debería haber colgado ayer y pedido un cambio de número de teléfono, pero no creo que lo haga. No me pareces un pervertido, y tampoco me vino mal hablar anoche contigo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Fuiste bastante sincero en algunas cosas, y era eso lo que yo necesitaba. La confianza que tengo en mí misma a veces no es lo bastante fuerte y sé que eso es algo que tengo que mejorar. Además, seguí tu consejo.

Edward frunció el ceño e intentó recordar qué le había dicho.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Voy a empezar a hacer aeróbic y bicicleta. Hoy me he comprado una de segunda mano.

Ya no había duda. Era Bella. Edward la recordó en su tienda sin querer mirarle a los ojos. No podía creer que Bella Swan fuese la mujer a la que había llamado por ac­cidente. Y ahora, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Confesar? ¿Preten­der no reconocerla? Tenía que decir algo.

—Sí, eso está bien. Hacer ejercicio es importante.

—¿Tú haces ejercicio?

—Si, yo... corro y a veces monto también en bicicle­ta.

—Una amiga y yo vamos a ir a montar al parque. El tráfico es demasiado peligroso para hacerlo por la calle.

Mm... ¿te importa que te pregunte cómo te llamas? Me siento _muy _rara hablando con un extraño.

Edward dudó un momento.—Mi nombre es... Anthony.

—Anthony—repitió Bella—. Yo soy Bella.

A pesar de una ligera punzada de culpabilidad, edward no podía evitar cierta excitación.

—Bella. Es bonito. ¿Es un diminutivo?

—Sí de Isabella. ¿Tus amigos te llaman tony a ti?

Edward cerró los ojos.

—La verdad es que no.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Estás cansado de eso, ¿verdad? Anthony es más adul­to, más sofisticado.

—No creo que yo sea sofisticado.

—Yo tampoco. Me pregunto si alguien que viva en Brooklyn puede serlo.

—¿Eres de Brooklyn?

—Sí. De Brooklyn Heights.

—Bueno, eso sigue siendo Brooklyn. Yo también he nacido aquí.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tu acento.

—Ah, sí.

—No te molesta, ¿verdad?

Bella parecía tan sincera que Edward estaba empezando a sentirse culpable de verdad.

—No. Normalmente ni me doy cuenta, aunque a ve­ces pienso que debería intentar perderlo. Un... amigo mío lo ha hecho. Fue a clases para perder el acento.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y está satisfecho?

Edward hizo una pausa. ¿Estaba satisfecho de haberlo hecho?

—Creo que sí. Le toman más en serio en los nego­cios, aunque en cuanto está con la familia, vuelve a salir­le el acento.

—Ya. Yo nunca he tenido acento de Brooklyn por­que nos mudamos aquí desde Phoenix cuando yo teníamos diez años. El poco acento sureño que tenía lo he perdido.

—Ya me parecía que tu voz sonaba algo diferente. Bella se echó a reír.

—Sí. Una especie de _Brooklynesa del sur._

—Me gusta tu voz.

—Gracias, Anthony.

—Mira, bella, ahora tengo que irme. Puede que vuel­va a llamarte otro día.

—De acuerdo. Me ha gustado hablar contigo.

—Adiós, bella.

—Adiós, Anthony

*********************

Al día siguiente

—¿Puedo ayudarla a encontrar algo?

La mujer apartó los ojos de la fila de títulos de fic­ción que estaba leyendo y miró a bella.

—No lo sé. Estoy buscando un libro, pero no sé ni el título ni el autor. Creo que tiene la cubierta azul.

Bella suspiró interiormente.

—Bueno, ¿y sabe de qué se trata? ¿Es de ficción?

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—No estoy segura. Una amiga mía vio una entrevista que le hicieron al autor en la televisión ayer, y yo quería comprarle el libro como regalo de cumpleaños. Creo que se llamaba Oprah. ¿O era Donahue?

Bella estaba al tanto de todas las nuevas ediciones y asintió.

—Creo que el libro que busca es una autobiografía.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la mujer salió de la tienda con su libro bajo el brazo.

—A veces no sé cómo somos capaces de encontrar algunas cosas.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Somos las mejores constructoras de puzzles de la historia.

—Por supuesto. Oye, hablando de un tema más inte­resante, ¿estás preparada para ir al parque mañana por la mañana?

—Creo que sí.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Hay agujetas en la zona inferior, ¿eh?

Las dos se echaron a reír.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba en bici—confesó bella—. Pero ha sido divertido, ¿verdad?

—Excepto cuando estuve a punto de pillar al niño de los patines.

—Supongo que no va a ser la última ocasión en que nos pase algo de eso.

—Sí. Por cierto bella, has estado muy callada hoy. ¿Te pasa algo?

Bella sonrió. No estaba muy segura de querer hablar de Anthony con nadie, ni siquiera con Rosalie, pero estaba preocupada por él. Nunca llegaría a conocerle y segura­mente tampoco volverían a hablar.

—Anoche me volvió a llamar el chico que se había confundido de número.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Rosalie—. Supongo que le col­gaste, ¿no?

—Pues no. Estuve charlando un rato con él.

—¿Que hiciste qué?—Rosalie bajó el tono de voz al ver que varios clientes se habían vuelto para mirarla —¿Estás loca? Podría ser un psicópata, un asesino o sim­plemente un pesado.

—No lo creo. Parece una persona perfectamente nor­mal. Además, no sabe dónde vivo. Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No le has dicho tu nombre?

—Completo, no.

—¿Y cómo se llama él?

—Anthony—sonrió bella—. Sé que te parecerá raro, pero me gusta. Es encantador, y no sé por qué, pero ten­go la sensación de que puedo hablar con él con mucha más facilidad que con otra gente. Sobre todo con los hombres.

Rosalie parecía escéptica.

—Pues yo sigo pensando que es raro, aunque sea ver­dad que a veces hablando con un desconocido uno puede liberarse de todas sus inhibiciones.

—Exacto. Así es como me siento yo cuando hablo con él. Como si no tuviera que tener cuidado con lo que digo por temor a que le vaya a parecer torpe o estúpido. ¿A quién le importa? Ni siquiera sé que aspecto tiene. Y si empezase a decir cosas raras, siempre puedo colgar y pedir que me cambien el número.

—Puede que no esté tan mal. Es como si tuvieras un consejero anónimo y gratis. No tienes que preocuparte por lo que piense de ti, o a quién pueda decírselo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y cogió unos cuantos pedidos especiales de una estantería.

—Me alegro de que por fin entiendas por qué lo hago, rose. Temía que yo fuese la única en verlo como algo inofensivo.

—Bueno, yo no iría tan lejos—bromeó Rosalie—. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ese extraño. Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que le dices, no le vayas a dar pistas de dónde trabajas o de dónde vives. Y más vale que él no tenga ningún amigo en la telefónica.

Debía tener cuidado con aquellas conversaciones, se decía bella mientras se dirigía a la trastienda. Pero si Anthony llamaba de nuevo, volvería a hablar con él. Había algo en su voz que le inspiraba confianza.

Mas tarde……

—Diez vueltas—jadeó Rosalie—. Diez vueltas alre­dedor del parque. ¿Cuánto habremos hecho? ¿Quince ki­lómetros?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Serán cinco o seis.

—No puede ser—gimió Rosalie—. Quizás debiéra­mos limitarnos al aeróbic.

—No. Mucho aeróbic es malo para las articulaciones.

—Vaya, vaya... mira quién está aquí, edward. Así que volvemos a encontrarnos—dijo Emmett cuando él y Edward se detuvieron detrás de ellas.

Bella no contestó, pero Rosalie no perdió el tiempo.

—Hola. bells y yo estamos intentando aficionamos a la bici, pero tal y como estoy con sólo diez vueltas, creo que voy a tener que olvidarme.

—Enseguida se os hará más fácil—le aseguró Edward—. Yo suelo hacerme diez o quince millas diarias.

Las dos gimieron al oírlo, y Rosalie se llevó las ma­nos a la cabeza.

—¿Tú sólo? ¿No te aburres?

—No. Suelo llevarme el ipod.

—Pues a mí me parece que es más fácil hacerlo con un amigo—dijo Rosalie.

—Y cuatro amigos, mejor que dos—añadió Emmett

— ¿A qué hora abrís la tienda los domingos?

—A las doce—dijo bella.

—Yo también—comentó edward.

Bella ya lo sabía, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, pues entonces ¿por qué no nos vamos to­dos juntos a comer algo?

La sugerencia la había hecho Emmett, pero Edward miró a Bella y sonrió. Bella se removió inquieta. Sabía que no debía haberse puesto aquella camiseta tan vieja. El esco­te se le había dado de sí y le quedaba demasiado pegada, pero es que no había esperado encontrarse con nadie co­nocido.

—¿Y volver a meter en el cuerpo todas las calorías que hemos quemado?—preguntó Rosalie riéndose.

—Vosotras dos no tenéis que preocuparos por eso—contestó Edward—. De todas formas, los expertos dicen que después de haber hecho ejercicio las calorías se que­man más rápidamente.

Bella le miró a hurtadillas. ¿Cómo habría llegado a saber esas cosas? Con ese magnífico cuerpo, no tenía ne­cesidad de saberlas.

Rosalie y Emmett lo organizaron todo. Se encontrarían frente a las tiendas para ir a un pequeño restaurante que no quedaba lejos.

—Vamos—dijo Rosalie cuando los hombres se aleja­ban por el sendero—. Tenemos que ducharnos, maquillarnos y vestirnos.

—Pero ellos van a darse otra vuelta—protestó Bella cuando Rosalie se subió en la bici y comenzó a pedalear en dirección a casa de Bella.

—Ya lo sé, pero aun así, llegarán antes que nosotras casa de Edward.

Al final, Bella y Rosalie incluso llegaron tarde, pero sólo unos minutos, y mientras se dirigían al restaurante no tuvieron más remedio que escuchar algunos comenta­rios sobre el tiempo que las mujeres necesitaban para prepararse para ir a cualquier sitio.

El camarero vino a tomarles nota, y pidieron crois­sants, pan integral y ensalada de frutas.

—Bella, aparte de Rosalie, ¿cuántos empleados más tienes en la librería?—preguntó Edward cuando el camare­ro se fue.

—Rose es mi ayudante, y aparte hay otras cuatro personas a tiempo parcial que trabajan sobre todo por la noche y los fines de semana

—¿Como hoy, por ejemplo?

—Sí. Rose y yo trabajamos fines de semana alter­nos, aunque de vez en cuando los trabajamos juntas. Supongo que tú también tendrás bastantes empleados en las dos tiendas.

—No le des pie a que empiece—protestó Emmett.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Rosalie, sonriendo—. Yo creo que es estupendo. ¿Por qué te decidiste por una tienda de bicis?

—Siempre me ha gustado montar en bicicleta y tra­bajé en una tienda de deportes mientras estaba en el ins­tituto y en la universidad. Cuando hube ahorrado sufi­ciente dinero, abrí mi tienda hace ahora tres años, y hace unos meses he abierto la segunda.

Rosalie apartó un par de vasos para que el camarero pudiera poner los platos en la mesa.

—Estoy impresionada—dijo—. Eres un auténtico empresario.

Emmett carraspeó ostensiblemente.

—¿Es que nadie quiere saber a qué me dedico yo?

—No—contestó Edward.

—He aquí un hermano—declamó Emmett, clavándose una daga imaginaria en el pecho.

—Está bien. ¿Cuál es ese trabajo tan fascinante que va a dejarnos mudos de la impresión?—preguntó Rosalie.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Soy dentista.

Bella no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando Rosalie apretó los labios y gimió.

—Lo siento amigo—comentó Edward, riéndose de la expresión dolida de su amigo—, pero los dentistas no impresionan tanto como los dueños de tiendas de bici­cletas.

—Ninguno de vosotros pensaría así si le doliera una muela—les reprendió Emmett—. ¡Ah, no! Entonces ven­dríais corriendo a mi consulta a rogarme que os ayudase y que os quitase ese dolor como fuera. Los dentistas so­mos un grupo de profesionales malditos. Ayudamos, ha­cemos que la gente tenga mejor aspecto y se sienta me­jor, ¿y qué agradecimiento conseguimos a cambio? Ninguno. La gente nos evita.

—Cálmate, Emmett—suspiró Rosalie—. Te prometo limpiarme los dientes con hilo dental en cuanto llegue a casa.

Bella intentó averiguar durante la comida qué clase de persona era Edward. Era evidente que Emmett sólo quería pa­sar un rato divertido, y en un principio pensó que Edward también. Era un deportista propietario de una tienda de bicis, pero también parecía capaz de mantener una con­versación inteligente. Si al menos dejase de mirarla con esos ojos... No es que fuese la primera vez que la habían mirado así, pero era una situación que siempre le hacía sentirse incómoda.

—Escuchad—dijo Edward cuando estaban a punto de marcharse—. Uno de mis proveedores me ha regalado cuatro entradas para el primer partido en el estadio. ¿Qué os parece si fuéramos juntos?

—¡Sí!—gritó Rosalie.

Bella dudó un instante pero después asintió.

Varias horas después, bella había cerrado la librería e iba a entrar en su apartamento. De una patada se quitó los zapatos y dejó el bolso sobre la mesa, y mien­tras se quitaba la ropa no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué Edward Cullen la intrigaba y le producía recelo al mismo tiempo. Después, se puso su camisón, una bata muy calentita y encendió la radio antes de acomodarse en su sillón de orejas con el último éxito de ventas que se había subido de la librería. Cuando sonó el teléfono unos minutos más tarde, tanteó la mesita con la mano sin apartar la vista del libro.

—¿hola?

—Hola Bella. Soy yo.

—¡Anthony! ¿Qué tal estás?

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

Su acento de Brooklyn le hizo sonreír. Parecía tan real, tan honesto, tan... digno de confianza.

—Estoy bien, anthony. Hace un rato he salido con unos amigos, y vamos a ir a ver a los Mets en el primer parti­do de la temporada.

—¡No me digas! He oído que las entradas son difici­lísimas de conseguir.

—Supongo que sí. Yo no las he comprado. Ha sido uno de... mis amigos.

—¿Os conocéis hace mucho tiempo?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Sí y no. Una de ellas sí es una vieja amiga, pero los otros dos no. Rosalie y yo vamos a salir con un hom­bre que vive al lado de la tienda y con un amigo suyo. Uno de ellos tiene las entradas.

—Ah, ya comprendo. Debes tener cuidado con los extraños.

—Lo sé. Es más... Rosalie me ha puesto sobre aviso respecto ti.

—¿Sobre mí?

—Sí. Dice que como no te conozco, has ser un asesino, un maníaco o un chiflado.

Anthony se echó a reír.

—Nunca se sabe, ¿verdad? Pero también esos dos hombres que acabáis de conocer podrían ser unos chifla­dos.

—Y lo son, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra—Bella le resumió entonces lo que había hecho durante el día—. Creo que son de confianza, al menos hasta cierto punto. Sobre todo porque Rose y yo estamos siempre juntas cuando les vemos.

—Así que no sois más que un grupo de amigos.

—Eso es.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó él, tras una breve pausa­.—¿Quieres decir que no tienes intención de llegar a nada con ninguno de los dos?

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué claro que no? ¿Es que son un par de ogros?

Bella recordó el rostro de Edward y su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso.

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que hay uno de ellos que te gusta?

—No lo sé, Anthony. Hay uno que me atrae, pero él... no sé cómo decírtelo. A él sólo le intereso de cuello para abajo.

Hubo una pausa de varios segundos.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿es que tienes un buen cuerpo, bella?

—Digamos que no me gusta que los hombres me mi­ren de esa forma... dejando claro que su prioridad es lle­varme a su cama en lugar de conocerme como persona.

—Sí. Los hombres somos seres de piñón fijo, ¿ver­dad?—sugirió, pero antes de que Bella pudiese contestar, añadió—: Quizás debieras darle a ese tipo una oportuni­dad, Bella. Estoy seguro de que, por supuesto, le gusta mirar, pero eso no quiere decir que no le puedas gustar también como persona.

—¿Tú crees? La mayoría de los hombres con los que he salido pasaban completamente por alto ese punto. No creo que Edward esté interesado en mí como persona. En mi cuerpo, sí...

—¿Pero qué clase de tipo es ese? ¿Un baboso?

—¡No! ¿Es esa la impresión que te he dado? Tam­bién es cierto que le he conocido hoy, y quizás no debie­ra decir nada aún.

—Tienes razón. Espera a ver cómo se comporta en el partido. Y después.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto. Eh... ¿te echarías atrás si él intentase besarte, Bella?

—No, no me echaría atrás, pero es que no me gustan los hombres que cuando apenas los conozco ya quieren manosearme. Sé que soy un poco anticuada, pero me gusta conocer a alguien antes de dejarle hacer eso.

—Ya comprendo.

Bella se sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había hablado de una forma tan abierta con alguien, y mucho menos con un hombre.

—Llámame el fin de semana que viene Anthony, y te contaré qué tal ha ido todo.

Edward frunció el ceño al colgar el teléfono. ¿Y ahora qué demonios tenía que hacer? Nunca había tenido una conversación tan cándida con una mujer, y mucho menos sobre sí mismo... y sobre sus formas de mirar.

Desde luego tenía que admitir que al mirar a Bella sus pensamientos habían vagado libremente, pero no sentía ningún remordimiento por ello. Es más, aquella historia de Anthony podía ser la llave que le ayudase a franquear las rígidas defensas de Bella Swan.

¿Pero por qué estaba tan decidido a conseguirla? Normalmente, si una mujer no estaba interesada, lo que no solía ser muy frecuente, pasaba a la siguiente, pero con Bella... Ella estaba interesada. Se lo había dicho a Anthony. El único problema es que tenía algunos complejos que desde luego él no podía comprender. Su cuerpo des­pertaría la envidia de muchas mujeres y el deseo de mu­chos hombres.

—Pero si no quieres que te deseen, no te voy a desear—dijo en voz alta a la habitación vacía—. Edward Cullen va a convertirse en el retrato del perfecto caballero. Al menos durante la primera cita.

El día del partido, Bella estaba hecha un lío. El pelo no se le había rizado como ella quería, estaba segura de que la ropa que se había puesto no era la adecuada, y para colmo tenía un grano en la barbilla que brillaba como un farolillo rojo a pesar del maquillaje que había usado para taparlo.

Cuando oyó sonar el timbre se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—Rose—dijo, casi sin saber quién era—, ¿estoy bien vestida? ¿Crees que hará mucho frío? ¿Te parece que debería hacerme un moño?

—Pero Bella, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? ¿Qué te pasa? Ni que fuésemos al baile de fin de curso. No es más que un partido de béisbol. ¿A quién le importa cómo vayas peinada? El viento te despeinará de todas formas.

Bella cogió el cepillo.

—Tienes razón. Será mejor que me haga un moño—dijo, y mientras se hacía un moño francés, siguió hacien­do preguntas—. ¿Crees que debemos llevarnos alguna manta? Hace mucho frío.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué no te llevas la manta eléctrica y una alargadera?

Bella tardó un instante en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba de broma.

—Muy graciosa. ¿Se me ve el grano?

—¿Qué grano?

—Pues el que tengo en la barbilla del tamaño de un balón de fútbol!

Rosalie se acercó a ella y entornó los ojos.

—Ah, sí—dijo al fin—. Qué barbaridad. Quizás no deberías ir. Puede que a Edward le de mucho asco y no te deje venir con nosotros.

—No te lo estás tomando en serio, rose.

—Estoy siendo tan seria como requiere el asunto, así que, venga, vámonos. Oye, bella, ¿sabes una cosa? Cada vez que veo esta caja de cerillas en la que vives, me ale­gro más de seguir viviendo con mis padres.

Bella sacó de un cajón una manta vieja y la metió en una bolsa, junto con un termo de chocolate calien­te.

—En mi caso sería un poco complicado, porque mis padres viven en Forks.

Descendieron por aquel tramo de escaleras desvenci­jadas y tambaleantes oyendo las quejas de Rosalie, y una vez fuera, vieron un jeep oscuro del que Emmett y Edward se bajaron a saludarlas.

—¿Ya estáis listas?

Bella sonrió débilmente y recordó el consejo que Anthony le había dado casi hacía una semana. Había intenta­do seguir su sugerencia y hasta el momento lo más su­gestivo que Edward le había ofrecido era barrer su trozo de acera. Y lo que era aún más raro: no había vuelto a pi­llarle mirándola de aquella manera durante toda la sema­na pasada.

De todas formas, sus encuentros no habían durado más que unos cuantos minutos. Aquella era la primera cita que iba a durar casi todo el día.

_Ya veremos cómo me trata, _pensó, y se dio la vuelta pata mirarle, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con que Edward la miraba directamente a los ojos y la sonreía, y su pulso comenzó a dar saltos mortales.

—Estoy lista—murmuró ella al tenderle la bolsa para que la metiera en el maletero.

El día estaba ligeramente nublado y el sol intentaba abrirse paso entre las nubes, pero sin éxito.

—Me alegro de que todos hayamos traído mantas—dijo Emmett al cerrar el maletero—. Seguro que antes de que acabe el partido hace bastante frío.

El y Rosalie se acomodaron en los asientos delante­ros, y Bella y Edward en el de atrás.

—Es un coche bonito—dijo Rosalie—. Me gustan los descapotables.

—A lo mejor este verano podemos ir a damos alguna vuelta al campo—sugirió Emmett.

—Yo prefiero hacerlo en bicicleta—dijo Edward.

Bella le sonrió e hizo un esfuerzo por no perder la cal­ma.

—¿Sabéis lo que siempre he pensado que me gustaría hacer? Ir a uno de esos viajes largos en bici, de esos en los que hacen cicloturismo, acampada, excursiones a pie, natación... y todo durante una semana. Yo solía ir con mis padres de acampado cuando era pequeña, pero nunca he hecho un circuito en bici. El otro día vi un especial en la televisión sobre gente que montaba en bici por la mon­taña. ¿Lo habéis hecho alguna vez?

Bella asintió.

—Todos los veranos. Suelo ir a Castkills o a Adiron­dacks. Vermont y New Hampshire también están bien.

—A mí ni se me ocurriría—dijo Rosalie—. Dormir con un montón de bichos y pasarme todo el día en la bici no es mi idea de unas vacaciones. Quiero ir a un crucero y que me sirvan a cuerpo de rey.

—He aquí un alma gemela—suspiró Emmett—. Yo nunca he podido comprender la atracción de los insectos, las manos agrietadas y de las agujetas. Con una buena hamaca y una bebida fresca, soy feliz.

Pasaron el resto del camino al estadio de los Metz contando sus respectivas vacaciones y las que desearían disfrutar si tuviesen tiempo y dinero. Cuando por fin en­contraron un aparcamiento y entraron en el estadio, Bella se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de estar nerviosa al estar cerca de Edward. Él se había estado portando de una forma tan desenfadada y sencilla que ella se había relajado con enorme facilidad. Quizás no fuese sólo por su cuerpo, pensó. Quizás sólo quisiera ser su amigo.

¿Y por qué esa idea la perturbaba más que la de que fuese un mero conquistador?

—bella, ¿te pasa algo?

Bella vio la expresión preocupada en sus ojos color esmeralda y sintió algo extraño en el estómago. Desde lue­go Edward era el hombre más atractivo con el que había sa­lido.

—No, no pasa nada—dijo, y sonrió.

El partido pasó sin mayores incidentes y concluyó con la victoria de los Mets para deleite de su afición. Para cuando se jugaba la quinta entrada, Bella y Rosalie estaban ya envueltas en sus respectivas mantas, y cuando llegó la séptima, las compartían con Edward y Emmett. Bella sabía que aquel momento habría sido ideal para que Edward intentase algo. Pero no fue así. «Quizás ya no esté intere­sado en mí». Se dijo mientras volvían a casa en el coche. Debía haberle desanimado.

Cuando llegaron. Emmett se ofreció a llevar a Rosalie a su casa, y Edward y Bella quedaron envueltos en un extraño silencio cuando el coche desapareció de vista. Entonces Bella se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, y Edward la siguió.

Bella intentaba encontrar algo interesante o inteligen­te que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada. No le había di­cho que subiese, pero como llevaba su bolsa con la man­ta y el termo, seguramente estaba siendo sólo bien educado.

Cuando abrió la puerta. Edward entró detrás de ella y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Este apartamento me recuerda a una película que vi hace mucho tiempo. Sólo vivían dos personas en él y aun así era imposible que se dieran la vuelta sin tropezar el uno con el otro.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Seguramente la rodaron aquí. Yo me las arreglo para moverme sin darme demasiados golpes, pero claro, vivo sola.

—Yo tuve suerte de que mi tienda tuviese ese aparta­mento en el piso de arriba. Me ahorro un montón de di­nero.

—Ya me lo imagino. La empresa propietaria de la li­brería me ha dejado éste casi por nada... que en realidad es lo que vale. Y no es que me queje, porque así puedo ahorrar para comprar la casa de mis padres. ¿Quieres to­mar algo? ¿Cerveza? ¿Cocacola?

—¿Qué clase de cerveza?

—Suave.

—Cerveza entonces.

Bella sentía los ojos de Edward en la nuca mientras se movía por la cocina, lo que convertía el más simple mo­vimiento en una prueba. Rápidamente le tendió la cerve­za, cogió la suya y se acomodó en él sofá. Edward se sentó en la otra esquina, pero dado que el sofá era bastante pe­queño, la otra esquina no estaba muy lejos.

—¿Y cómo es eso de que vas a comprar la casa de tus padres? ¿Es que van a mudarse?

—No. Mis padres ya no viven en esa casa. Se trasla­daron a Forks. Entonces ya tenían intención de vender la casa, pero decidieron alquilarla hasta que yo pudiera ahorrar suficiente dinero para pagarla al contado. Ellos querían dármela sin más, pero yo sé que no pueden per­mitírselo. Viven de una pensión y necesitan ese dinero. Además quieren vendérmela por un precio ridículo, te­niendo en cuenta dónde está.

Edward tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y asintió.

—¿Y dónde está?

—A unas ocho manzanas de aquí, en una calle tran­quila y bordeada de árboles.

—Parece buen sitio. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarda­rás en ahorrar el dinero?

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Al paso que voy, unos cinco años.

Edward no dijo nada y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza y Bella hizo lo mismo. ¿Por qué ahora no podía hablar con la misma facilidad que durante el partido? Es más, ¿por qué no podía hablar con Edward con tanta facilidad como lo hacía con Anthony?

Pues porque Anthony era un extraño que no podía afec­tara su vida de forma tangible, y Edward sí

—¿Quieres... quieres tomarte otra?—preguntó cuan ­él dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesa.—No, gracias. Bella, ¿algo va mal?

—¿Mal? No, nada, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé. Estás muy callada. ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

—¡No! Es decir, a no ser que tú te quieras ir, claro.

—No.

—Mm... ¿quieres que pongamos algo de música?—sugirió Bella—. Tengo un gusto bastante ecléctico en música, así que seguro que encuentras algo que te guste.

—De acuerdo—dijo él, y se acercó al equipo. Bella se levantó también con la intención de llevar las botellas vacías de cerveza a la cocina, pero dadas las reducidas dimensiones del apartamento tuvo que esquivar a Edward para hacerlo.

—Perdona—dijo, intentando no rozarle, pero había una parte en su cuerpo que no podía encoger reteniendo el aire.

Al rozarse con él, sintió un intenso escalofrío reco­rrerle la espalda y al mirarle, vio en sus ojos una incon­fundible expresión de deseo. Bella tragó saliva y miró ha­cia otro sitio.

—Yo... vuelvo enseguida.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Edward la cogió con un brazo por la cintura.

—No, espera.

No se atrevía a mirarle, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, no tuvo ninguna duda sobre lo que iba a pasar.

Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el beso. Pero nada, absolutamente nada pudo haberla preparado para la presión de los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Un relámpago de pura electricidad la recorrió, haciéndole casi desmayarse por la intensidad. Sus labios presionaban los de ella como un fuego que ardía llegando directamente hasta su alma. Ella jadeó, y su lengua encontró la entrada a su boca, moviéndose rápidamente para entrar en contacto con la de ella. Él sabía dulce como la miel y hacía que su cabeza flotara abrumada por la sensación. Él atrapó las muñecas en sus manos y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se hundió más profundamente en ella, arrastrándoles hacia el suelo, atrapando cada una de sus jadeantes respiraciones en el interior de su boca. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella, apretándola fuertemente contra su duro y musculoso cuerpo.

Bella dejo caer las dos botellas que llevaba en las manos cuando sintió el roce de sus labios.

No podía hacer mas tocarle, así que todos sus sentidos estaban con­centrados en aquel beso, que no se parecía en nada a cualquier otro. Cuando Edward se separó por fin para mi­rarla, sus ojos entornados rebosaban deseo y Bella volvió a estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies.

—Mm...—fue lo único que acertó a decir, y edward se limitó a sonreír mientras volvía a besarla apasionadamente.

********************************************************************************************

**Pues ese fue el segundo capitulo, por cierto alguien me puso que era una idea muy original y creativa y yo estoy de acuerdo pero desafortunadamente no es mi idea yo m estoy basando en una novela de Patricia Ellis yo solo la estoy ambientando a los personajes y cambie algunas cosas **

**bueno me despido**

**besos**

**se cuidan **

**bye**


End file.
